User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Each archive contains 35 headings. Archives: 1, 2 A little help please Hey, HK, I need a little help. Thanks to some certain governing parties I've been able to access Wkitroid less and less so could please help me out by doing two tasks for me? First, could please revert the Metroid image on my page to sa blackground again, also, there's image of samus in the subspace e,missary on her page in smashwiki, do you think you upload that picture to here for her article ? i can't do it myself., but I would greatly appreciate if you could. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. It might take me a while, (i'm in school at the moment) but I should get those tasks done by today. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Metroid pic, glad to have my little baby back! And the image that I was referring of Samus in Brawl is located here: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/File:Subspace_zerosuit_samus.PNG for your downloadbility. Thanks for the help, I greatly appreciate it![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Poll problem Something weird is going on with my polls. It says "this pol was created on 10, and so far $3 have voted". Is it a vandal or a technical problem? Or...is it something more sinister? I've noticed someone's disabled my Anti-Meteor Gun...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :That happened to mine, too! I'm not so sure what happened or what caused it, but you can still tell how many people have voted. The first number, number 10 on your quote above, tells you how many people have voted. I'm not so sure what the $3 is for. As for your Anti-Meteor Gun, that was me. I'm trying to corrupt this wiki with phazon, one user at a time. =) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::$3 is how many people voted. It is a technical problem. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::$3 is not how many people voted. I have $3 on all of mine, but the first number is different, which is the one that tells me how many have voted. You can look at my user page if you don't believe me (click Exterminator) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) User's abusing the Wiki Hello, today I've been categorizing charaters/species and came across a rather humorus, but angering thing on the Charaters page. Two users, Alex Osbourne (or something like that...) and SA-X93 (again, something like that) have put themselves on the Charaters page, and I have ABSOLUTELY no idea how to get them off of it. Check for yourself if you need to see who it is. Meantime, I'm back to my business. Thank you Kaiser. :Handled. You simply need to remove that category from their userpages. I wouldn't call it abuse so much as not knowing the rules about it. By the way, please sign your talk page messages with four tildes (~~~~), which automatically adds your username and the current UTC time. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) BIG Screw-up. Oops, I aligned a category "Aerotroopers" into the "Species" category and now I can't get it out of there. Please, delete that for me. As for me, I'm back to categorizing species. I've barely dented the D's. O_O LOT'S.... OF.... WORK.... But I feel it will greatly increase the chance of people to find things on this wiki. A couple months ago, I came here and said "It is WAY to hard to find what I want to find, here" and left, with no answers to my questions whatsoever. But now, since you improved the species category page, I can find those answers. All I want to do is put those answers under the category part as well, as most of those aren't. So far, I've completed/am working on: Aerotroopers Beetle Family Grenchler Family Splinter Family Sheegoth Family Poisonous Flora, Fauna, and Fungi "Friendly" Creatures Sandigger Family and Others, soon to come. Thanks for the help, Kaiser. TerrorDactyl 19:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok, you know what? Just take all of my categories off of the Species page except "Families". Take "Blogg Family" "Beetle Family" "Aerotroopers" and anything else I added off. By the way, why are the planets under Space Pirates? I think a more appropriate thing to go under Space Pirates is "name Operations" I think the planets themselves should be under "Planets" or something. Just take them out, please. I can fix the rest. I'm simplifying what I had planned. Thanks for the help, Kaiser. TerrorDactyl 19:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :You should discuss categories like this before making them. To remove a category from a page, click edit, then scroll to the bottom of the edit screen and click the cross next to the little category tabs. I have a lot of patrolling to do at them moment, so try to do it yourself. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much Kaiser. Man, you're a LIGHTNING bolt, I mean, you're edits are what I made the sidebar look like yesterday: edit by TerrorDactyl..... edit by TerrorDactyl..... Now it's edit by Hellkaiserryo12..... over and over again. Congrats on 5,000 edits. Thank you Kaiser. TerrorDactyl 19:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sarcasm...? Maybe not. Thankyou, I appreciate that. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, Kaiser, but that's not what I meant by Categories. I meant that if you look at the top, you see Subcategories, correct? That's where I screwed up the page. Can you please help me fix that? TerrorDactyl 19:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm really sorry to bother you, but I'm new to wikia, and have absolutly NO IDEA how to fix my mistakes, so can you please tell me how to remove subcategories, because I completely ruined the page... TerrorDactyl 20:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :What page? And I still do not know what you mean by subcategories. Do you mean contents? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok, the Species page says this at the top. This is what I mean by Subcategories. Category:Species From Wikitroid, the Metroid wikiThis category is for species in the Metroid universe. (previous 200) (next 200) SubcategoriesThis category has the following 13 subcategories, out of 22 total. A+ Aurora Units B+ Beetle Family + Blogg Family + Bosses (3) C+ Chozo (5) + Creature lists F+ Fake things G+ Genetically Engineered (1) H+ Hives I+ Ing (1) + Intelligent Species (4) L+ Leviathans (3) + Luminoth Pages in category "Species"The following 187 pages are in this category, out of 386 total. Correct? Wait a minute, why isnt Aerotrooper up there? Did you fix it? You have to remove the species category from the categories you have created. I see no reason why you want rid of them though, they were good categories. I'd just leave them now if I were you. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, I think they were good too, it's just they aren't where I wanted them to end up. They ended up everywhere, and some of them were so minor they belonged under something else, appropriately. Thank you again, Kaiser. And now, I can FINALLY get back to work. Thanks :). TerrorDactyl 20:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Templates Do we have a template or infobox, or whatever you call it, for Metroid Prime 2 Rooms? I saw we have them for the Prime Rooms, but not for Prime 2. They look like this: :Please sign your posts. There is not a template like this one for Echoes at the moment, it was created by Greenpickle when he was doing his sweep of the rooms in Metroid Prime. It is still incomplete though. If one for Echoes was to be created, I suggest that it should be made up of several templates, like Rooms in Aether, and Rooms in Dark Aether, or maybe even smaller locations like Agon Wastes etc. Hope this helps. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I was in a hurry. Anyway, I just looked at how the template looks and, uh, do you have any idea how Greenpickle made those? All I saw was a bunch of letters more scrambled than aggravated ants! Lord help us if I have to make one from scratch! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You'd be best getting one of the bureaucrat's help for that. They know more about wiki code than me. We could always try finding the template page for the Prime Rooms template and try to edit that? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Here's the page for the Prime rooms. Look at the code and you'll see how hard this is going to be. For beauros, I know of Fastlizard, but no one else. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. All you really have to do is remove the names of the rooms. We could also change the border colour. Orange For Prime, Purple for Echoes? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ooh, I like that. Purple and white may be better, purple for dark world and white for light world? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What the heck...? You know what is screwed up? Draygon and Kraid aren't on the Species page. I'm not even sure if Ridley and Crocomire are. I think I know why, (they were more charaters than species) but really, tell me this: all of the other bosses are on there (i.e. Flaaghra, Chyyka, Amorbis) so why weren't they? I mean, who's to say they aren't even species? I just put Kraid and Draygon on, unless anybody wants me to take them off. I think they do count as "Species" as their species names are never given. Thanks. TerrorDactyl 17:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *shudder* I always get nervous when you visit my pages on your checking runs. But I shouldn't worry about it, I haven't done anything wrong. TerrorDactyl 17:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I deleted the Kraid and Gelbug Family categories. Kraid is an indvidual, not a species. The same thing applies to most pf the bosses. As no other members of their species are encountered, Dragoon can not be seen as a species. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I understand the Kraid thing. I thought the same thing about two minutes ago. But still, what was wrong with Gelbug family? I'm only asking. I'm not objecting, I just don't understand. And the thing about how you say No other members of their species is encountered, what about Flaaghra, Chyyka, and Amorbis? They're on the species page, but Samus only encounters them. TerrorDactyl 18:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) We don't know for sure that Gelbugs and Shelbugs are related. It is likely, but because we can only deduce that from scans, it dosen't make it confirmed. We have to go by the book here, we can't do it because it is possible, it has to be true. I agree that those bosses should not be in the species category (except Amorbis). I was not aware that they were in the Species category, so why don't we remove them now? Oh, and remember, it is good to challenge admins (if you have good cause). You don't need to say you're not objecting, because bringing these issues up shows you are dedicated and that you care. Sorry if that sounded a bit soppy. But do remember to be polite too. Anyway... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your understanding, Kaiser. I'll try to be more polite next time. As for me, I'm going to resume my work. I'll know better about the "Gelbug" mistake next time. TerrorDactyl 18:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I made the Kraid Family thing because of Mini-Kraid, just so you know. You seemed a bit baffled by that, so just to clarify. You know what, what about Enoema? We've only encountered Kanden out of them. The page says that he may be the only member of the species, because he was genetically engineered. Does that count? TerrorDactyl 18:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, Enoema is a species. Kanden is an altered Enoema. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Flaaghra=Gone Ok, I got rid of Flaaghra, and am working on Chyyka. :) You're fun to work with, Kaiser. TerrorDactyl 19:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Whoa, two of 'em. Let's just fix that... TerrorDactyl 19:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) THERE we go... TerrorDactyl 19:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Golden Pirate I edited the Golden Pirate page because it's not a natural Space Pirate. It, like most other X-Infected things on BSL, was alterred in some way by X. Sorry I'm talking so much... TerrorDactyl 19:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC)